Marry You
by MarciaBS
Summary: Aquele era o casamento dos seus sonhos, o mais belo noivo de todo o Mundo Mágico, mas seu ex-namorado não parece concordar com essa união.


**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** Marry You

**Classificação:** PG-16

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada. Música utilizada Marry You de Bruno Mars.

**Sumario:** Aquele era o casamento dos seus sonhos, o mais belo noivo de todo o Mundo Mágico, mas seu ex-namorado não parece concordar com essa união.

**Marry You**

_"It´s a beautiful night_

_We´re looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you"_

_"É uma bela noite_

_Estamos à procura de uma besteira para fazer_

_Hey baby_

_Eu acho que quero me casar com você"_

A igreja estava lotada. De um lado a família ruiva tentava esconder a irritação. Os rostos vermelhos como seus cabelos de tanto tentar colocar juízo na mente da caçula. No altar o casal loiro não escondia o desagrado daquele casamento, mas pelo nome da família não poderiam dar as costas para seu único herdeiro.

_"Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you"_

_"É algo em seu olhar?_

_Ou é esse seu jeito de dançar?_

_Quem se importa, baby?_

_Eu acho que quero me casar com você"_

Lucius e Artur se encaravam com tanta hostilidade que não seria estranho que ambos começassem a duelar em pleno altar. Molly parecia perdida, o rosto branco destacando as sardas, ela olhava para o rapaz alto e loiro, vestido numa impecável veste negra, a sua frente tentando entender porque sua filha, sua única filha tinha trocado um herói, um rapaz honrado que era melhor amigo dos seus irmãos e como um filho para ela, por uma coisa como aquela.

_"Well I know this little chapel_

_On the boulevard_

_We can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh come on boy_

_Who cares if we're trashed_

_Got a pocket full of cash_

_We can blow_

_Shots of firewisk_

_And it's on, boy"_

_"Bom, eu conheço esta capelinha_

_na avenida_

_Nós podemos ir_

_Ninguém vai saber_

_Oh, vamos lá garoto!_

_Quem liga se nós estamos bêbados?_

_Eu tenho o bolso cheio de grana,_

_podemos gastar_

_Doses de firewisk_

_E é isso, garoto"_

Narcisa parecia a única que sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo ali. Não gostava. Não queria. Mas sabia. Draco era seu único filho e ela tinha orgulho de conhecê-lo melhor do que ele mesmo. Tinha visto o interesse dele pela coisa pobre e ruiva. Viu, entendeu e escondeu de Lucius até Draco ter coragem de enfrentar o pai. Ela nunca achou que seu filho teria tal coragem e que levaria aquela loucura a frente, contudo ela entendia e por isso estava ali ao lado de Lucius. Eles juraram nunca mais abandonar o filho em nenhum momento e por nenhuma razão.

_"Don´t say no no no no no_

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_And we´ll go go go go go_

_If you´re ready like I'm ready"_

_"Não diga não, não, não, não, não_

_Basta dizer sim, sim, sim, sim, sim_

_E nós vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos,_

_Se você estiver pronto como eu estou pronto"_

Draco parecia a única pessoa realmente calma naquele lugar. Não tinha nenhum sorriso no rosto, porém um Malfoy não sorri. Seus olhos estavam frios e olhavam para a porta, esperando. Para qualquer um parecia apenas um noivo impaciente com a demora da noiva, mas Narcisa sabia _exatamente_ o que ele estava esperando.

_"'Cause it´s a beautiful night_

_We´re looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you"_

_"Porque é uma bela noite_

_Estamos à procura de uma besteira para fazer_

_Hey baby,_

_Eu acho que quero me casar com você"_

As portas se abriram e a suave melodia preencheu o ambiente. Ginny Weasley deu um passo no tapete vermelho coberto de rosas, seus pés tão delicados que nem mesmo machucavam as pétalas enquanto ela avançava. Seu rosto estava iluminado com o mais belo sorriso, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam intensamente. Ninguém conseguia contestar a felicidade que ela sentia.

_"Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you"_

_"É algo em seu olhar,_

_Ou é esse seu jeito de dançar?_

_Quem se importa baby?_

_Eu acho que quero me casar com você"_

Ninguém a não ser Harry Potter.

Ela já estava a meio caminho do altar quando o som alto de aparatação soou as suas costas e assim como todos, ela se virou para ver quem estava interrompendo o seu momento. Seu coração acelerou ao ver a raiva inundar os mais belos olhos verdes que existiam.

_"I'll go get a ring_

_Let the choir bells sing like oooh_

_So what you wanna do?_

_Let's just run, boy_

_And if we wake up_

_And you wanna break up that's cool_

_No, I wont blame you_

_It was fun boy"_

_"Eu vou te arranjar um anel_

_que o coro cantará "oooh"_

_Então, o que você vai fazer?_

_Vamos só fugir, garoto_

_E se nós acordarmos_

_E você quiser terminar, tudo bem_

_Não, eu não vou te culpar_

_Foi divertido, garoto"_

Harry tinha os olhos fixos no altar. Seguiu pelo corredor pisando firme agredindo as rosas do caminho. Passou por Ginny como se não a enxergasse, seguindo direto em direção a Draco Malfoy, que permanecia tranquilo no altar apenas mantendo o olhar dele.

_ "Don´t say no no no no no_

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_And we´ll go go go go go_

_If you´re ready like I'm ready"_

_"Não diga não, não, não, não, não_

_Basta dizer sim, sim, sim, sim, sim_

_E nós vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos,_

_Se você estiver pronto como eu estou pronto"_

Ninguém ousava respirar na igreja. Molly e Artur pareciam aliviados que seu genro perfeito tivesse vindo tomar uma atitude. Lucius rolou os olhos parecendo entediado e Narcisa observou curiosa a entrada de Harry. Entre os convidados Hermione apertou firme a mão de Ron enquanto este, branco como papel, sentava no banco.

_ "'Cause it´s a beautiful night_

_We´re looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you"_

_"Porque é uma bela noite_

_Estamos à procura de uma besteira para fazer_

_Hey baby,_

_Eu acho que quero me casar com você"_

Harry chegou até Draco, que era alguns centímetros mais alto que ele e agarrou pelas vestes caras. Seus rostos bem próximos, os olhos cheios de raiva.

_"Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you"_

_"É algo no seu olhar?_

_Ou é esse seu jeito de dançar?_

_Quem se importa, baby?_

_Eu acho que quero me casar com você"_

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Malfoy?

- Caso você não conheça isso se chama casamento. – disse Draco no seu tom frio e cortante – Se unir eternamente a uma única pessoa.

- Você fez isso de propósito! – berrou Harry.

- Do que você está falando Potter? – cuspiu o nome do outro com nojo.

- Você seduziu Ginny!

- Eu não tenho culpa se ela te largou pra ficar comigo!

- Seu bastardo!

_"Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

_Oh"_

_"Basta dizer "Eu Aceito"_

_Me diga agora, baby_

_Me diga agora baby, baby_

_Basta dizer "Eu Aceito"_

_Me diga agora, baby_

_Me diga agora baby, baby_

_Oh"_

Ginny observava os dois, preocupada. Não queria uma briga naquele dia tão feliz, mesmo que seu coração estivesse batendo enlouquecido com aquela disputa, ela não poderia deixar aquilo continuar.

- Draco! Harry!

- Cala a boca! – berraram os dois assustando a todos, seus olhos ainda fixos um no outro.

- Eu te odeio Malfoy! – rosnou Harry puxando-o Draco ainda para mais próximo seus narizes roçando um no outro.

- A recíproca é verdadeira Potter!

_"It´s a beautiful night_

_We´re looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you"_

_"É uma bela noite_

_Estamos à procura de besteira para fazer_

_Hey baby,_

_Eu acho que quero me casar com você"_

Harry olhou fundo naqueles olhos cinzentos, tão frios e impenetráveis, que tinham tanto a revelar. Podia sentir a respiração pesada de Draco, seu coração batendo tão apressado quanto o dele. Não pensou, simplesmente uniu sua boca a dele como sempre quis fazer durante todos os anos de Hogwarts.

_"Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you"_

_"É algo em seu olhar?_

_Ou é esse seu jeito de dançar?_

_Quem se importa baby?_

_Eu acho que quero me casar com você"_

Ginny olhava para o espaço vazio onde seu noivo e seu ex-namorado tinham desaparecido diante dos seus olhos sem acreditar. Podia jurar que Harry Potter tinha beijado Draco Malfoy diante de toda a imprensa bruxa e que seu noivo, sim, porque somente Draco poderia desaparatar em pleno altar tinha sumido com eles dali. Deu dois passos e desabou no chão. Aquele deveria ser o dia mais feliz da sua vida, o casamento dos seus sonhos. Nem em seus piores pesadelos poderia imaginar algo assim.

_ "It´s a beautiful night_

_We´re looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you"_

_"É uma bela noite_

_Estamos à procura de besteira para fazer_

_Hey baby,_

_Eu acho que quero me casar com você"_

Narcisa Malfoy sorriu vendo o filho desaparecer. Sabia que seria um escândalo, mas pelo menos havia sido Draco que tinha sido raptado de seu casamento e não ao contrario. Claro que ela sabia que essa tinha sido a intenção do filho desde o início, porque um Malfoy não faz escândalos em casamentos. O sorriso da esposa não passou despercebido por Lucius.

- Você sabia! – acusou seco, mas a mulher apenas segurou o braço do esposo indicando que estava na hora deles se retirarem – Quando pensou em me contar?

- Melhor um Potter que uma Weasley, não? – sussurrou Narcisa feliz com a careta de Lucius, sabia que ele implicaria como um velho rabugento por dias, mas no final iria aceitar os dois.

_"Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you"_

_"É algo em seu olhar?_

_Ou é esse seu jeito de dançar?_

_Quem se importa baby?_

_Eu acho que quero me casar com você"_

- Harry...

- Quero casar com você?

- O que?

- Casa comigo?

- É o que eu mais quero.

_"It´s a beautiful night_

_We´re looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you"_

_"É uma bela noite_

_Estamos à procura de besteira para fazer_

_Hey baby,_

_Eu acho que quero me casar com você"_


End file.
